Network Biohazard : File 2
by DarkDragonX
Summary: When an outbreak occurs in a small town, how will the government react in present day? Is Umbrella behind this again? And how will our group of survivors get out with no power, running water, or satallite signal? [AOL Role play based. All Resident Evil ma


Author's Note – Seeing as this story is based on America Online role-play sessions, it will be updated as each session is carried out. So this means that sometimes, chapters will not be updated for a while.

In case you're wondering where File # 1 is, it's this little thing called Raccoon City. This takes place presently, meaning AFTER Resident Evil 4. Incorporations to many of the games will come in.

Some chapters will be told from third person, others from first.

Network Biohazard : File # 2 

DarkDragonX

Chapter One: Outbreak Part 1

The quiet, peaceful town of Rolling Meadows, Illinois was the last place the government suspected to be a victim to a viral infection, one so infamous especially. After the government finally got control of Raccoon City, they gathered their evidence and put the Umbrella Corporation to it's knees and then some. The only solution was to get rid of any and every Umbrella product, to shut down the corporation completely.

It seemed like a flawless plan, it would take a while, but after all the conspiracy was released to the press, what citizen in their right mind would want to help out Umbrella? Most of the east coast had been cleansed of the corporation by the first several weeks. Giant fleets of semi trucks were sent out to pick up every product. The public naturally responded quickly. When the trucks were full of products, they were carried out to the Nevada Desert, treated with radiation and then incineration.

This went on for months after the order was issued in January of 2005, and it brings you to my story. I believe it's now April, but I have no outside contact. My name is Dominick, Dominick Renzo. I am a Navy SEAL Operative, Commanding Officer of the Fire Team Alpha. I'll start at the beginning.

We were on a routine operation practice, transporting from Washington D.C. to Los Angeles, where it was being held. We needed to race against the L.A.P.D. S.W.A.T. team, to make sure they were up to standards as well as ourselves. Then, we were going to be shipped out to Iraq to eliminate a known insurgent location. Flying by helicopter, we got some malfunctions while we were near Chicago. The nearest military location was an Army Reserve base was in a suburban town called Arlington Heights, neighboring Rolling Meadows only a street away.

While the locals were going to try and repair our bird, my team and I had downtime, so we ventured into the next town. It was going to take a few days so we chilled around at the base, played cards, stupid stuff.

The night we were leaving, was when it all hit the fan.

Three of the government trucks were en route to Wisconsin via Illinois Route 53, which happened to run through Rolling Meadows. We were in the air at about 11:03, reaching about 1,000 feet quickly. Over the town in no time, the trucks were coming in from the south. Suddenly, at that height, our UH-60 began to malfunction, this time much more lethal than the last.

It jerked violently, and my team was unprepared for an emergency jump. I immediately got on my parachute, and started throwing everyone else's to the respective operative. Some of them weren't fast enough, and now we were spinning out of control, the tail rotor exploding. I waited until everyone I could see jumped. The pilots were dead, I checked in my last minutes in the air.

After that, I jumped from the portside of the bird, just as it exploded. My feet left the bay's floor, and I felt myself propelled into the night sky. Immediately I pulled my parachute, and I felt myself slowly drift toward a dark area in the north part of Meadows.

It was a park, I could tell from no lights. But suddenly I snagged in a tree, and I must have fallen unconscious then.

Now we switch to a new character, because I can't figure out how to put symbols in. This is now my third time trying to reiterate the character switch because for some reason this paragraph I'm typing right now won't show up on the actual story.

My most current assignment was in a little suburban town called Rolling Meadows, Northwest of Chicago. What's my job? You might ask. But if I told you, I would have to kill you. A little cliché, but true nonetheless. I can tell you my name, because it's not like one of those cannibals is going to tell anyone. My name is Nate Madras, but I'm called Grim.

I'm a wanted contract killer, and I know I wasn't supposed to tell you that, but oh well. A fugitive, wanted by the Central Intelligence Agency, could describe me in a nutshell. But I know it's all a cover up. My real story begins at Raccoon City; my first assignment was there.

I laid low for a while during the day, stalking my target with ease and stealth. It was no biggie, just a businessman. Then later that night, the outbreak occurred. I was stuck there for plenty of days, running into battles with a Tyrant codenamed Thanatos. When I finally got an escape route, it was with this girl I met, named Adalia Dolohov.

We began to develop a relationship during our time in Raccoon, protecting each other and providing each other with enough food to survive. We had to fight off plenty of U.B.C.S. operatives, and we eventually met up with an ex-S.T.A.R.S. member named Lance Wallace. We were cornered in the Hospital the night the missiles started to fire. They began to hit the southern parts of the city first, and luckily we were in the north, which gave us some time to escape to the rumored Spencer Estate.

Oddly, we found a ready helicopter at the roof of the Mansion. We knew it wasn't for us, which left the question 'who is this for?'. We didn't dilly-dally long, because Thanatos busted in, and immediately destroyed our only means of escape. It was a brutal fight, and it took Lance's life. He left me something though, and I'll never forget it. His Mark 23 SOCOM pistol, with a note to his brother he asked me to deliver.

Sadly enough, Adalia and I got out alive, but separated. I don't know how she got away, but I was lucky enough to find a boat and a small stream that I just narrowly got out of the city with. I lived in solitude after that, getting money by assignment. I'd been captured by Umbrella once, and had to keep on the move after that. Once I heard of their downfall, I thought it was almost too good to be true.

As stated before, my job brought me to Rolling Meadows. I had taken up a small residence in the Holiday Inn, on the extreme southern part of town. My weapons consisted of a .357 AE Desert Eagle, gold plated, and a .50 caliber AE Desert Eagle, chrome plated. I also had a Mossberg in my bag, but I left that in the hotel room, along with the gold plated Deagle. The silver plated one snugly in my coat, I took a night drive to the northern part of town.

This was actually considered "Uptown" from the locals. It consisted of a Jewel Grocery Store, McDonalds, Post Office, Blockbuster, Harris Bank, Ray's Auto Shop, Taco Bell, Speedway Gas, Sears Hardware, and a Fire Station. I was in the large parking lot connecting it all when I heard the loud crash. The ground shook, and only minutes later, I heard a huge horn blow, like a truck's horn. Two more followed it, four ground quaking catastrophes in a matter of minutes.

The fire engines were out blaring their sirens, heading south. Following them would be crazy, but I did it anyway. Immediately, police cars appeared out of nowhere and stopped me from going anywhere. That was all they did at first, but at second glance, they knew it was I. I had been discovered. I quickly tried to throw the car in reverse, but they pulled up behind me. Throwing open the door, I practically rolled out of the car, heading north to get behind the plaza. I knew there was a park back there, and it was probably the best place for cover. It took them a while to follow me, and I don't know what came over me, but as I was hiding up in some trees, I just sorta' fell unconscious.

Another new character is now introduced because again, this typing right now will not show up on the site for some reason and it's REALLY making me mad.

I'll tell you right now, I'm a hard sleeper. Nothing I can know of can wake me up, only if something is dumped on me, that's the miracle cure. It was pretty much a normal morning for me, as I woke up with the TV off. That was odd, because last night I remembered falling asleep playing the online PlayStation 2 game SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs. I got up off of my leather couch, where I had slept for the night, my face slightly sticking to the material.

Walking into the kitchen, I passed my U.S. Army Reserve Dossier file, the tab on the manila folder reading: Wallace, Matthew J. I was supposed to fill it out, but I was much more focused on the weapon they issued me, a Colt .45 M1911A1 handgun, a magazine with seven rounds, and a Laser Aiming Module for target practice at the base.

My right hand reached for the cold-water nozzle on the sink's edge. I turned it, and got a squeaky response. No water came out. I tried the hot. Nothing. My brow quirked now, because I had dealt with no power before, but no water? I had paid my bills, which made the situation even stranger. I started to hear a commotion outside of the apartment building that I lived in, one of many in the Williamsburg Complex. It was situated on the southern part of Meadows, right behind the High School.

I was already dressed, a pair of olive green cargo shorts with a tight fitting black t-shirt. You can't join the Army and not have a military body. I opened my door, and everything was complete chaos. People were running around screaming, and a few of them looked very sickly. Their skin was gray, decaying by the looks of it. Slimy, wet hands reached out for people, choking them and then. . . biting them? It looked too weird, I wouldn't believe it. Then one of them came after me. I quickly slammed the door, and bolted it shut.

Instinctively, I reached for my cell phone, dialing 911. Although my cell phone never did that little noise to tell me that I was connected. I tried multiple times, nothing. I was really getting freaked out now, and I knew it was time to leave. I grabbed my keys, put on my gym shoes, and stuffed my wallet in my back pocket. The patio door was my only escape; luckily it looked pretty clear outside. The small path eventually led me to one of the parking lots for my building. My blue Honda CR-V was untouched, but around it I saw more of those odd looking people.

I had to quickly bolt into my car and lock it as soon as possible, because the things looked like they were attracted to me, hunting me down. The windows were reinforced, and I started the car trying to ignore the fact that there was some bloodthirsty human trying to get into my car by pounding on the windshield. I threw the gear to reverse, and smacked into one of them. I turned to get onto one of the Complex streets, but found the way to Illinois Route 62 was blocked by a huge jam of traffic. Turning around, I ran over another, it's body flopping on my hood before I braked and it shot in front of my tires. The four-wheel drive crushed the body, and I heard the bones break as I sped the other way. I was coming up on a small alcove that led to the back of the High School, when suddenly I was rear-ended by another car. I hadn't worn my seatbelt, but the car impacted me on such an angle that all I did was spin out, almost rolled over. I was knocked out for who knows how long.

Author's Note – First chapter complete. There's going to be plenty more of the action, don't worry. The chaos is just beginning, and I've only described one area. Detail will come later, when it needs to be added. And yes, you will know how the outbreak occurred, the characters don't. I'm a little mad because the site won't let me put in some symbols to show a time lapse or character switch. Looks like I'll just have to experiment.


End file.
